Yuri
Yuri is a character from the Harvest Moon series. She appears in Harvest Moon 3D: A New Beginning, as Echo Village's tailor. She comes to Echo Village once the Tailor's Shop has been built and placed in town. The Tailor's Shop blueprint can be bought for 4,000G from Rebecca's Designs after it has passed Fall 1st of year two, or after the player has started Town Restoration Plan #3 and has at least 2,000FP with Emma. She runs a tailor shop where she makes clothes for the player, and the other residents of Echo Village. Profile Yuri is a tailor who moves to Echo Village when the player has built the Tailor House. She has a socially awkward personality and tends to not talk much, usually using only short and to the point sentences. She is also good friends with Michelle. She is also one of the bachelorettes that the player can marry if they are male. However, unlike the other bachelorettes, the player can't see her heart color until they give her a ring. Shop Yuri runs the Tailor shop, where she can make outfits for the player if she is given the materials to make the outfit and gold to pay for her service. The shop is open on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, between 10:00 am and 6:00 pm. Each outfit only can be purchased once, and is stored in the payer's closet, where the player can switch between the different outfits that they have. While many outfits are somewhat gender based, notably dresses, both gender for the main character can wear any of the outfits. The materials needed for each outfit generally consist of various types of wool and yarn, Raw Cotton, Cotton Fabric, Linen, and colored fabrics. The various types of wool are obtained from sheep, Suffolk Sheep, Alpacas, Brown Alpacas, and Llamas, however they each produce different types of wool. The different types of yarn are made by using the Cloth Maker machine on the corresponding type of wool. Raw Cotton is obtained by growing it. Cotton Fabric and Linen are made by using the Cloth Maker machine on Raw Cotton and Flax, respectively. Colored fabrics are made by using the Cloth Maker machine on colored downs, which can be obtained from using a hammer on the Elder Trees, by foraging in the Ancient Ruins, and can be traded for at Sandra's Item Exchange booth. Green Down, Blue Down, Red Down, and Yellow Down can be obtained from the Elder Trees. All types of Downs can be obtained from the Ancient Ruins and Sandra's Item Exchange booth. The fee of gold required for making an outfit ranges from 500G to 5,000G, depending on the outfit. Once specific goals have been met, then Yuri will come up with new outfit designs, depending on the goal that has been met. The goals are not specifically stated in the game, however they are set goals. The goals are mostly based on the town plans that the player has completed or the amount of FP that the player has with specific characters, or in some cases both. Data Trivia *Yuri is the only bachelorette in Harvest Moon 3D: A New Beginning that does not have have a visible heart color (until she is given a ring). Category:Harvest Moon characters Category:Third party characters